Princesas Amam Deuses?
by Rukiazinha
Summary: Summary na fic o.o! reviews?
1. Trato com a Rainha

_.--.--.--._

-_Mama_ (N/A: a pronuncia está em francês .Oka?)..quando é que vamos ao terceiro planeta? - perguntava uma menina de aparentemente 11 anos de idade,com incrível e brilhantes cabelos rosados,que mediam ate a altura,um pouco abaixo da cintura,que o mesmo era liso e tomava um leve cacheado nas pontas. A menina tinha olhos bastante expressivos,esperando apenas a afirmação da mãe,que como o reino daquele planeta diziam,elas eram completamente opostas,mais cada uma com sua beleza radiante_.(N/A: alguem dá palpite de quem seja a mãe dela? xD)_

-Minha princesinha,ainda queres ir lá? Se seu pai descobre que ainda tens isto em mente,minha querida...ele ficara desapontado contigo... - Enquanto a menina tinha cabelos róseos,a mãe tinha os cabelos roxos azulados,que ao oposto da filha,eles não estavam soltos,sempre foram presos em um coque bem feito prendido por uma rosa branca,poucas vezes soltava-os em publico,tinha uma aparência jovem,e levava uma barriga um tanto grande,já no nono ano de gravidez, a mãe da menininha dizia,fazia um leve mimo ao rosto da menina,e esta ultima,fizera uma cara de desagrado,apenas com o pronunciar do nome de seu pai. Afinal não era a toa que ele é o rei mais temido de todo reino de _Necturos._

_**Princesas podem amar Deuses? **_

_**Capítulo 1. Trato com a rainha.**_

- Mais _mama_...ele não precisa saber...pode ser nosso segredinho! -a empolgação e excitação era bem visível quanto nas palavras quanto aos olhos esmeraldinos da criança.

_- _Sakura...

- Vamos _mama_..não será tão ruim assim! Será uma aventura! Não acha isto emocionante? n.n

- hihi..minha princesinha,eu ando um pouco 'desanimada' daqui a alguns sabes que irás ganhar um novo irmão...ou irmã...não posso simplesmente abandonar teu pai e ao reino por uma aventura...porém...minha querida...tenho um trato a fazer contigo...se estiveres de acordo.-

- uau! Um trato! Eu quero sim mãe...!! - cortara sua mãe,já aceitando ao acordo de sua mãe sem ao menos ouvir a proposta.

- Não vais nem ao menos ouvir-me,minha princesinha?

- Ops...diga-me _mama –_ dizia a jovem menina,sorrindo costumeira.

- Darei-me um jeito de convencer teu pai,para tu ires ao destino que queres...porem,isto só poderá ocorrer em seu decimo quinze aniversário,que o que consta-me...teu pai terá que deixar,pois ficaras a merce da maioridade..

- Mais..mais mãe!

- Minha querida...aceitas-te ao acordo,agora terás que manter tua palavra...promete-me? - Perguntava,esticando os braços sorridente,para selar o acordo com um carinhoso abraço.

- Não tenho escolha ¬¬' - apesar de emburrada e contrariada,acabou cedendo ao abraço de sua mãe,e logo sorrindo novamente.

Porem o momento fraternal das duas não durará muito,pois poucos instantes mais tarde,chegou um mensageiro do reino,ofegante.

- Rainha Konan-sama ,o rei Pain-sama aguarda-lhe a senhora e a senhorita Sakura,para acertar alguns detalhes do aniversário de sua primogênita. Se quiser que eu possa acompanha-las,estou as ordens.- Dizia o mensageiro com seus longos cabelos pretos,presos por um simples rabo de cavalo baixo. Aparenta ser muito elegante e ter uma educação impecável,sendo notada logo de cara.

- Fico lhe grata. e também adoraria ser acompanhada,pois a este horário não é tão seguro,para duas mulheres indefesas.- disse rindo do semblante da mais nova,que não ficara nada contente com o comentário da mais velha.

- Então...senhora...senhorita...queiram me acompanhar por sua gentileza.- seguiram bosque adentro,que já estava ganhando os tons de roxo aos céus,denunciando a noite que cairia em breve.

.--.--.--.

_- Papa (N/A: novamente a pronuncia é francesa n.n''')_ senti saudades! - nem deixara seu pai responder,logo o calando com um súbito abraço em sua cintura,e um curto roçar de lábios de sua esposa.

- Sakura! Isso são modos de uma princesinha? - disse a pegando nos braços,mais esbouçando um sorriso sincero,quem estava por perto de certo modo se encantavam com a cena da família real.

- Ora _papa_,te recebo com tanta ternura e saudade,e simplesmente ignora-me e me repreende por receber meu pai de forma calorosa?! - disse com falsa indignação acompanhado de um leve contornar de lábios em um sorriso cínico.

- Filha...estas a andar muito com aquele teu amigo Deidara ¬¬' _-_ respondeu o ruivo indignado com a influencia do amigo em sua pequena e amada filha

- Mais pai! O titio Dei é divertido! Ele me deixa estourar coisas! xD

- Konan! Escutou o que _sua_ filha acaba de dizer?! Este garoto é uma má influencia para a Sakura! Vou proibi-lo de entrar aqui! u.ú

- Pain-kun! Pare de dizer barbaridades! Deidara-san não é uma má influencia para _nossa_ filha,ele é mais presente do que nos dois juntos na vida de nossa menininha...

- Ele é um moleque safado isso sim u.ú

- Pai! O que ser safado? °.°

- Pain-kun! Olhe o que está falando! n.n – disse Konan pegando a menina com dificuldade aos braços – Mi-minha filha..é apenas um modo _carinhoso _de seu pai dizer para com seu amigo.

- Oh °.°!

- Caham...e então vamos tratar da organização do aniversário da _nossa _filha? - pigarreou o rei,levemente irritado.

.--.--.--.

- Nã-não!! assim não!! Pai! Isso não é um baile de debutante!! u.ú

- Mais ficou bonitinho assim minha filha! ç.ç

_- Papa,_ só quando eu fizer quinze anos eu deixo este baile pode ser? n.n'' – _quem sabe assim ele amola o coração dele,e deixa eu ir para a terra facilmente! n.n_

- Konan-chan...

- Sim? n.n

- Ela aceitou a uma idéia minha...!?

- é o que parece querido... n.n''

- Oh! o.o ...o que ela tá querendo? ¬¬

Choque! Foi isso o que se passou pelo corpo das duas...será que ele sabia? Não...não poderia ser isso.

- Nada amor!! n/n''

- Hai o.ó

- _Papa_,_Mama_ eu quero minha festa assim oh..!

.--.--.--.

- Myah! Myah! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Acorda /o/

- Maho-chan...não me amola -.-

- Sakura-chan...mais hoje é seu aniversário!! acorde \o\

- Huuuuuuummmm...tá bom...já vou levantar...mais Maho-chan...poderia sair de cima de mim? n/n''

- Hai Hai!! - Maho..é uma neko fofinha que esta tem 11 anos como meia/humana,um a menos que a princesa. Maho é uma das únicas pessoas que a menina Sakura confia e a tem como fiel amiga,a outra pessoa é seu amigo de infância Deidara. A aparência de Maho,é como a de uma criança normal,porem tem orelhas felinas,seus olhos são roxos,e seus cabelos são róseos,porem em tonalidade mais escura dos da princesa. - Vou esperar lá fora...doninha! X3

- hihi...Oka Maho-chan! - disse se levantando em um pulo e como de costume pois-se a fazer sua higiene matinal.

.--.--.--.

- Maho-san..você por aqui...! n.n

- Deidara-senpai! n.n''

- O próprio..e então..onde esta minha amiga florzinha? n.n

- Esta se trocando...quer que eu a chame?

- Não a precisão..mais fico-lhe agradecido – Disse-lhe fazendo uma reverencia. Deidara não é nem de perto feio,dono de uma beleza masculina digna,da qual se honra muito,e também leva um título muito importante,sendo o único loiro de todo o reino,e alvo de piada,por ter vindo de outro mundo,mais se adaptará muito bem a este planeta. Sempre sorridente,e com seus 13 anos,sempre conta historias sobre como é o terceiro planeta,e logo não demorou muito para cativar a amizade da neko,e da princesa,desta ultima ainda mais,ela se sente fascinada com as historias dele.

.--.--.--.

- Mahoooo!! Estou pront- Deidara-san! ó/ò''

- Sakura-senpai! 8D! -disse abraçando a menina corada – Feliz aniversário! /o/

- O-obrigada n/n''

- ... - Maho ficara um pouco enciumada - er..

- Né...Deidara-san...vamos brincar? /o/

- Vamos \o\ - pega a mão de Maho e de Sakura.

.--.--.--.

Os três se divertiram muito e não demorou muito para os raios solares diminui-sem e logo sumissem fazendo assim surgir a noite estrelada de um lindo sábado.

Sakura e Maho se despediram de seu amigo,que fora para casa se arrumar para a festa da princesa,e as duas logo entraram também,dando de cara com a mãe de Sakura,preocupada,mais nada do que a princesa não resolva com algumas cocegas,risos e beijos em sua amada mãe.

.--.--.--.

- Mãããe! Maho e eu já nos arrumamos! Podemos descer agora? n.n – gritou uma Sakura impaciente.

- Sakura-chan...não grites minha lindinha...venha...vamos descer – Sua mãe aparecerá no vão da porta,com as duas mãos na cintura com uma pose repreendedora,mais sorridente,afinal,não é todo dia que sua filha completa 12 aninhos?

Na opinião de Sakura e de muitos,sua mãe estava no auge de sua beleza,ainda mais com um bebe no ventre da mesma,a barriga lhe dera mais charme e uma pose mais meiga a ela.

(_N/A: gente eu não sou boa em descrever trages de pessoas mais eu vou tentar..._)

Konan estava a vestir um delicado vestido tomara que caia de cor dourada,mais não um dourado chamativo,um dourado ate que agradável,que combinara perfeitamente com seus traços de gravidez prodiga,e nos pés tinha nada mais nada menos que uma rasteirinha de salto baixo. Nos cabelos tinha uma tiara dourada que continha uma flor em pedras brilhantina um pouco em cima da orelha,e seus cabelos estavam soltos e cacheados,revelando o comprimento dele,que iam ate a metade das costas,revelando também o perfeito corte repicado que o mesmo continha.

- Vamos meninas?

- Vamos! - respondeu uma animada Maho.

Esta ditada,não estava nada mal,uma perfeita neko-dama. Maho usava um vestido lilas que iam um pouco abaixo dos joelhos,e ele também tinha alças finas com pedrinhas grudadas no mesmo. Seus longos cabelos estavam em um impecável coque,deixando uns fios soltos pelo traços delicados da felina,nos pés usava umas sapatilhas estilo bonequinha. Maho,assim como a rainha Konan,optara por não usar maquilagem alguma,apenas um leve brilho aos lábios.

-Hei...vão na frente...eu preciso fazer algo antes! - disse a princesa correndo. A aniversariante estava deslumbrante! Tinha ao corpo um vestido branco delicado,estilo princesinha (Ironia não? xD),que também tinha as alças do mesmo caindo sobre os ombros e enfeites de pétalas de Sakura podiam ser vislumbrado por ele,com luvas de veludo na cor branca,calçava um pequeno saltinho prateado,nos cabelos fizera um lindo cacheado nos cabelos,pegando os fios da franja e os levando para trás prendendo por fim a uma linda presilha em perolas,na maquilagem preferira usar apenas um batom rosa.

- Filha! Saku-ra volte aqui! n.n''

- Ela foi falar com o _Deus_ dela...melhor irmos na frente...

_**Continua!**_

**Gente! Primeira fic oo'**

**espero que tenham gostado /o/**

**eu to amando fazer ela \o\**

**Enquanto aos casais...o primeiro foi Pain x Konan...os outros eu ainda não decidi e.é**

**Aceito sugestões õ/**

**ate o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!!**


	2. Missão! Começa o trato com o Deus

_Pressa..._A menininha corria com bastante _pressa_ ,para onde? Corria para encontro ao templo,onde somente ela sabia o real motivo. Alguns apostavam que era para _falar _com o _Deus_ dela. Mais havia algo a mais, algo que só ela e _ele_,sabiam. Aquele dia,de seu aniversario,completavam exatamente 4 anos que ela o viu pela primeira vez.

_**Capítulo 2. Missão! Começa o trato com o Deus**_

Apesar de que na época estava com apenas 8 anos de idade,não fora o suficiente para se apaixonar,por aquele _Deus_,que estava a passar pelo seu planeta habituado. E nem tao cedo se esqueceria,principalmente daquele _olhos_. Olhos aqueles que a fizera um _pacto_,mais mesmo assim anida imaginava como seria sua vida inteira ao lado dele.

_Flashback.:_

A menina Sakura corria assustada mais ao mesmo tempo curiosa,depois do _sonho_ da noite passada,nem mesmos as borboletas coloridas ou o mais raro dos tesouros,tirava agora sua concentração,sem se dar conta que estava indo por uma _trilha_ de um lugar desconhecido por alguns,mas não por ela...ela _sabia_ e ao mesmo tempo não sabia por onde estava a ir,só estava seguindo seu sub-consciente e seu _coração_.

.--.--.--.

Já era noite,o céu estava escuro,e não se enxergava praticamente nada,para o azar de Sakura,a noite não tinha luar,e sim nuvens carregadas denunciando uma tempestade. Assustada,e aparentemente sem abrigo,a menina corria mais e mais para adentro do bosque a procura de ao menos algo para repousar a noite ou da chuva. Já ate podia imaginar a preocupação de seus pais,mais aquilo não estava a preocupando,e sim alguns raios que insistiam em cair dos céus.

Se já não bastasse o medo que tinha de estar no escuro e solitária, agora também havia os raios,dos quais ela tinha muito medo. Correu sem destino,ate que encontrou uma pequena gruta para repousar enfim

.--.--.--.

A menininha tremia de frio,e como se já não bastasse,não estava sozinha,havia mais de doze pessoas,todos tensos pela chuva,e nem repararam na imagem da princesa que ali estava. Mais o sossego não durou muito,e quando menos esperavam,um vulto surgiu correndo sob a entrada da caverna,a fazendo tremer mais ainda. Apertou com força á um crucifixo que a tempo atrás ganho de sua mãe,apertou com força,pedia,pedia sem saber a quem exatamente pedir,para que aquilo parasse de atormenta-lá,porem não sabia também ao certo ao que clamava, doce ilusão,agora sua situação piorará,o vulto entrou ao local onde a princesa encontrava-se.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquele rapaz,nem de longe ele era feio,porém não tinha uma aparência amigável e sim era assustador,entrou olhando diretamente para ela com um rosto indiferente.

- Hey vocês.. - perguntou o _rapaz_ ,que estava bem vestido por sinal,vestido com um guarda real. Já sabia o que iria acontecer...ou pelo menos tentara adivinhar

- ...- silencio por partes de todos os presentes.

- Por acaso viram a princesa Haruno? _Por aqui..._

**- **Não! E se soubéssemos não lhe vou dizer, jamais! E por favor queira retirar-se de minha moradia – disse a mulher escondendo os filhos (_N/A: que não eram poucos...XD_)

- Ora sua insolente! Vai pagar com seu sangue a este insulto – ia retirar a arma quando sentiu uma pequena mão lhe segurar gentilmente o pulso,não permitindo o ato.

- Nã-não faças isto...por favor.- Todos se espantaram,aquela voz fraca e determinada,era a da princesa! Mais que raios ela estava fazendo naquele local? Ninguém alem dela sabia explicar.

- Princesa Haruno! - disseram ao mesmo tempo,todos espantados,alguns se reverenciaram,mais ao ver que ela fizera um gesto para que não haveria de ser necessário para tal ato,eles voltaram a ficar perplexos com a doçura e ternura que a menina tinha,era uma verdadeira princesa.

A menina Sakura só podia sentir o arrepio lhe percorrer no corpo,e aqueles raios lá fora não estavam ajudando em nada.

- Venha...vamos voltar para o castelo princesa Haruno..-

- Não..

- Princesa tenho ordens para leva-la-

- Senhor Kusanagi Kei²...não me importo em ficar aqui,e é o que pretendo fazer,quanto a meu pai ou minha mãe – deu uma breve pausa esperando o raio que caiu perto dali,escultando um grande estrondo – diga a ela que pretendo passar a noite aqui...dispensado.

O guarda,não ouvira uma palavra se quer da menina,a tomando pelos braços e preparando para ser retirar,se não fosse por um raio atingir a uma enorme arvore e a queimando em frente a gruta.

A fumaça que saia da arvore,vinha a toda gruta fechada,e a senhora com seus quatro filhos e filhas,já não estava agüentando,e já estava a ficar inconsciente. Não agüentando ao sofrimento da mulher e seus primogênitos,e ate mesmo pelo guarda, em um pulo a menina desceu dos ombros do rapaz,e pois-se a andar ate uma distancia estável do fogo,e apertou...apertou o crucifixo com tanta força,que sua mão começou a jorrar timidamente um sangue,incontrolável. Agora,sabia o que pedia,pedia por alguem onipotente,onisciente,_onipresente_. Pedia por ele sem ao menos conhecer-lo,pedia por ele,pois só ouvirá falar dele em especial,mais ninguém a contara,ela mesma havia sonhado.

Para a menina agora sim,tudo fazia sentido,o _sonho_,os _sinais_ mais só faltava aqueles olhos...só faltava _ele..._

- Por favor! Pare,eles vão morrer!- nada aconteceu,mais ela não desistiu,respirou fundo e com toda força gritou – Vamos! Eu sei que pode me ouvir! **pare! –** esta ultima frase,a gritara..mais não em um grito qualquer,entrou em desespero ao ver aquelas pequeninas crianças chorar inconsolavelmente. Gritou com todo o coração,mas não pudera ver o que aconteceu a seguir,alem de ter desmaiado, escorregando na parede da gruta de encontro ao chão,seus olhos meio que involuntário só se focaram a outros olhos...era _ele,_desmaiou por fim,mais com seu coração flamejando felicidade,por ele ter a ouvido.

.--.--.--.

Não estava em casa...ela já sabia. Aquela cama,não era ruim,mesmo que desconhecida,contra vontade,sentou-se na cama,ainda sonolenta,procurando algo com os olhos (_N/A: não imagina com os ouvidos ¬¬'_),mais sem deixando de reparar no belíssimo ambiente que estava. Não tinha palavras para dizer,era lindíssimo,tinha uma decoração impecável e diferente,nunca havia visto nada igual em seu planeta ou em planeta algum.

Deslumbrada com a visão,nem se tocara que estava a ser observada,e não teria percebido se o mesmo não tive-se se pronunciado.

- Estou curioso com o seu ato na gruta..._garotinha._.. - uma voz atrás dela se manifestou,o rapaz estava sentado atrás dela,em uma cadeira ao lado da cama da _garota._

Arrepio...Seu corpo involuntário arrepiou-se por inteiro,aquela voz soava tão diferente de qualquer uma que já tenha ouvido antes,mais não podia negar,aquele que a salvara também era dono de uma belíssima voz,virou se,e seu arrepio alargou mais ainda.

Deus do céu,como ele era lindo! Não era atoa que ele era um _Deus_,pelo o qual a salvou.

- Curioso...? perdão senhor...mais,antes de tudo...posso saber seu nome?

- Claro senhorita...meu sobrenome é Uchiha...(_N/A: vou fazer drama /o/_)

- Só...Uchiha?

- Hn...não posso simplesmente sair distribuindo meu nome assim,perdão senhorita _Haruno_, tenho que ter total confiança em ti primeiramente..

- Nandayo...sabes meu nome e porem não sei o nome de meu salvador...fico em desvantagem,_senhor._

- Calma senhorita,não precisas de tanta cerimonia,fiques certa de que quando chegar a hora lhe direi...agora não me disses ainda o porque de ter chamado-me.- para encerrar o assunto,o _moreno _(_N/A: muahaha...sou má xD) _terminou ao assunto voltando a insistir na pergunta.

- Perdão,havia me esquecido...mais eu só lhe chamei,porque acreditei que iria ir a meu encontro,ao menos atender ao meu socorro,fico eternamente grata...não se intimide a pedir algo em troca,estou de acordo a isso.-disse a menina formalmente,se levantando e logo se curvando a ele. Se tinha algo que ela tinha de valor,era a gratidão,sempre é grata aqueles que a ajudam,e tenta fazer como tal.

- Na verdade...tem sim...algo que só você pode fazer...

- Tentarei fazer...se estiver ao meu _alcance._

- Preciso que busque no terceiro planeta...ou melhor,faça algo para mim no terceiro planeta,algo que não posso fazer...- o moreno parou,fitando o nada,aparentava estar bastante pensativo,mais limitou-se a apenas um suspiro derrotado.

E o que é Uchiha-sama?

_**Continuará em breve...(eu acho /o/)**_


	3. O Coração perdido

(_N/A: Continuação do Flashback! oó'_)

- Quero que busque o coração do basilisco...- disse o moreno fitando o "nada",pensativo se ela iria concordar ou não.

- Coração do basilisco? - Porque um Deus queria um coração de um basilisco? Não compreendia,mais perguntara de novo para afirmar a questão,se fosse isto ou não,o faria,pois agora esta em debito com aquele verdadeiro Deus.

_**Capítulo 3. O Coração perdido.**_

- Hn...sim..

- Sabe ao menos a localização dele...no terceiro planeta.?

Por um momento..._pensou_,se estava perguntando sua localização era porque estava aceitando,e ele pareceu ficar contente com isto,pois pela primeira vez naquele dia,sorriu,sorri meio que ainda tímido mais sorriu a ela e logo começou a falar:

- Não...mais lhe darei um "amuleto",que não ira apenas proteger-la,como também ira demandar a localização..._eu creio.._

- Um oque?

-_não era de se esperar que ela soubesse... _- Amuleto,um colar "da sorte",use-o sempre,raramente o tire...ouviu-me bem?

- Perfeitamente...

O moreno pegou delicadamente a mão da menina,e com a outra mão livre selou a mão dela com a dele. Não demorou muito para surgir uma luz forte e vermelha do "encontro" de mãos de ambos.

Sakura notou que quando a luz se apagou,sentiu um peso metálico,mais não mencionou nada ate que o outro se manifestasse.

Depois de retirado a mão de cima da dela,a menina pudera ver o cordão,não era lá um cordão muito grande,mais também não era pequeno. O segurou pela corrente,e deixou o pingente na altura dos olhos fitando-o.

- O que faço agora?

- Ponha-no,e o resto eu cuido...Só espero que não se esqueça do trato,e estarei a vigiando senhorita Sakura.

Ela corou. Então ele estaria a vigiando? Simplesmente não o entendeu,mais preferiu ficar por assim mesmo. O obedeceu colocando o colar,e logo sorrindo meiga e cativante.

.--.--.--.

Depois disso não se lembra de mais nada,a não ser ter acordado na gruta com todos sã e salvos,sorriu mais uma vez,já sabia quem o teria feito.

- Senhor Kusanagi...vamos? - disse ela andando na frente,mais não sem antes agradecer "pela estadia" e pedir desculpas por qualquer ofensa.

- Sim senhorita.

Seguiram para o castelo em silencio,as vezes ouvia-se um ruido de pequenos bichos,e mosquitos pela floresta,mais nada do que não tinha do que se preocupar.

Sakura ficara em silencio o caminho todo. Sabia que sua vida mudaria partir de agora,mais não gostaria de pensar disto,tinha que aproveitar ainda a sua infância enquanto podia...

_Fim do (N/A_:_nada pequeno,e sim grande_)_flashback.:_

Naquele templo,pelo o que "apelidou" estava vazio,a família de anos atrás já não habitava a tempos la...depois da tempestade que mudou completamente o rumo da vida da_princesinha._

Apertava o colar que estava ate então escondido por entre sua luva esquerda,o tirou, e o colocou no pescoço,arrepiando um pouco com o contato da prata tocando-lhe a nuca desprotegida. Mais não evitava de sorrir,o tempo estava chegando,esperava que ele soubesse disso também.

Se despediu de seu _amado Deus_,e saiu daquele local com um radiante sorriso nos lábios,demonstrando a felicidade presente.

.--.--.--.

-_Mama_,perdão pela demora...tive de fazer algo inadiável...hehehe n.n'

- Haruno Sakura,onde estava e porque deixou-me preocupada por esse tempo! - perguntava sua mãe com os bracos cruzados em reprovação do ato desapensado de sua filha.

- Estava ao templo,falando com..._ele..._ e tive de ir agora antes que começa-se a cerimonia de inicio de meu aniversario. Desculpe-me se preocupei a ti e _Papa_.- disse a princesa se reverenciando em perdão com sua mãe.

- Com tanto que isto não se repita,estarei disposta a aceitar suas singelas desculpas,com o entanto que não ocorra novamente,fui clara senhorita Haruno?

- Como agua cristalina _mama!_ - logo sorriu alegre em fazer as pazes com sua mãe,e a abracou ternamente.

.--.--.--.

_Cheio..._o salão principal do castelo se encontrava absolutamente cheio. A menina Sakura se ela fosse contar quantos conhecidos havia ali,seria menos da metade ali presente. Anotou mentalmente,para não confiar em seu tio Hidan,quando ele diz "poucas" se refere a "muitas" pessoas. Teria um "particular" com ele mais tarde com certeza.

- Sakura-chan!! Você demorou u.ú – Disse uma Maho empolgada e repreensiva.

- Maho-chan tem razão Sakura...demorou mesmo. - disse Deidara,dando um certo "enfase" no "-chan" que só foi percebido por Sakura.

- Aposto que durante minha ausência se divertiram bastante...não vejo razoes para ser repreendida ou derivados... - respondeu ainda sorrindo,pensando no que sera que aconteceu na ausência dela,entre uma certa _Maho_ e um certo _Deidara._

.--.--.--.

A noite estava perfeita,na visão de todos,não poderia ter sido um aniversario mais perfeito,e ainda mais naquela noite.

Mais uma certa garotinha de cabelos róseos,não estava dançado e nem algo mais do que encorada no parapeito da varanda do segundo andar do castelo. Encantada com a beleza noturna. Ate que algo la embaixo a estava deixando curiosa,resolveu por fim descer para conferir aquela cena de perto.

.--.--.--.

- Hey você! O que esta fazendo? - Ele nada respondeu,o rapaz não se manifestou.

- Estou falando contigo insolente! - já falava com irritação, por ter sido ignorada pelo o "estranho" (_N/A: e que estranho gostoso! xD_)

- Perdão,falas comigo? - respondeu por fim o outro,com timbre de desentendido,ele que se encontrava abaixado não fez menção alguma de se levantar ou encara-la,estava mais entretido pelo oque estava fazendo.

- Sim! Falo contigo! O que estas a fazer ai rapaz?

- me preparando para começar a dança da chuva Ò.ó!

Uma gota então surgiu na cabeça da menina...ele estava caçoando dela! Mais que insolência!

- Hey! Que pensas que sou para tratar-me assim!?

- Tu és a princesinha -.-

Ele sabia! Mais isso não era o que ela estava inquieta,e sim pelo fato dele a tratar com uma _igual_. Nunca em toda vida alguem a tratou assim,nem mesmo Maho,ou ate mesmo Deidara.

Sabia que não estava em condições de sorrir,pois ainda sim,ele foi muito rude com ela,mais não sabia porque,ela gostou do tratamento dele. Para ele o importante não são "títulos" e sim a pessoa em si.

Andou para perto dele,parando de frente,esperou ele dizer algo,mais em vão. Enquanto esperava ele dizer algo,ficou observando-o,pode ver-lo de frente. Se fosse dizer a beleza dele,poderia dizer... Maravilhosamente belo.

Ele tinha um rosto serio,e olhos verdes iguais aos _dela_,cabelos que mesmo estando a noite semelhavam a um fogo solar incomparável. Seus traços eram irreais,de tao magníficos e bem feitos eram.

Sentiu-se seu rosto esquentar e um arrepio transcorrer ao corpo,ao imagina-lo sorrir.

Mesmo com tanta beleza,ele ainda sim era rude e sarcástico...feito...feito...não tinha palavras,mais preferiu deixar de pensar em um xingamento dele, e logo pigarreou impaciente,só assim o garotou tomou conhecimento que ela _ainda_ estava ali.

- Eu sei que eu sou bonito...mais eu sou tímido então da para parar de encarar-me?

Sakura bufou! Seu rosto era um misto de vergonha com raiva,como fora se deixar sendo pega visualizando outro ser assim? Onde estava com a cabeça? (_N/A: nele..xD_)

- Convencido...não estava a olhar-lo! o.o

- Ah não? Então tava fazendo oque? _Princesa..._

Como ela poderia ser educada com alguem lhe fazendo piadas? Não sabia,mais sabia que iria colocar em pratos limpos agora! Não poderia deixar-se insultar assim sem mais nem menos (_N/A: Mesmo se ele fosse gostoso,mais ela tem o orgulho dela ne xD_),embora estivesse a gostar,da naturalidade das palavras dele para com ela.

- Por acaso...o que fiz a ti? Porque ages e falas assim comigo??

O rapaz parou o que estava fazendo imediatamente,e olhou indignado para ela.

- não fizestes nada...apenas este e meu jeito de ser,desculpe se não agrado a _realeza_,com meus modos.

- Ora! Duvido! Prove-me...

- ainda não e a hora...cara princesa...mais pensas enganado em saber que não gosto de ti...

mesmo que a voz dele tenha sido rouca e baixa,seu coração saltou. Não entendeu muito mais,ainda sim ela gostou muito daquela declaração "amigável"

_Silencio..._

_Mais silencio..._

_Profundo silencio... _

O ruivo se levantou e estendeu a mão para a princesa fazer o mesmo,porem não apenas para levantar-se.

- Princesa Haruno,poderia me conceder a honra de uma dança?


	4. A canção dos meus sonhos

- Com uma condiçãozinha...- Disse a menina ainda sentada,e a mesma tinha um sorriso sincero brincando aos lábios.

- E qual é condição princesa?

- Quero saber teu nome.. - Perguntou ela,esperta. Desde que dá ultima vez aceitara a um "acordo" quaisquer que seja ele,ela aprendeu uma "pequena" lição com aquilo.

- Meu nome...me chamo Gaara...- O ruivo respondeu receoso.

_**Capítulo 4. a canção dos meus sonhos.**_

- Só Gaara?

- Sim...só Gaara...tem algum problema princesa?

- De forma alguma...Mais porem,Gaara-san, não me chame assim de princesa,tão formalmente,ficaria honradamente grata se me chamasse apenas de Sakura.

- Como queiras...Sakura_-chan_ – disse o outro dando enfase no "chan" acrescentado no nome da menina,que automaticamente,fez o sangue do rostinho dela esquentar e conseqüentemente,corar em um vermelho escarlate vivo.- Então...agora podemos-

- Hum...Sim! - ela não permitiu o ruivo de terminar a frase,o cortando e aceitando a ajuda para levantar-se.- Vou logo avisando...sou péssima em dançar... i.i' – disse uma Sakura com a voz chorosa,e ao mesmo tempo limpando as vestimentas de pequeninas folhas que insistiram em fixar-se nele quando sentou-se.

- Eu a guio,não se preocupes.

- Obrigada...

A música que estava tocando terminou,mais não demorou muito para um toque encantador de um afinado violão começou a tocar,tímido,mais logo sendo acompanhado por uma outra melodia...a melodia de um violino doce e bem acordelado.

Aproveitando o embalo,Gaara enlaçou a cintura fina da princesa e lhe pegou gentilmente a mão dela e a levantou,em uma meia posição para uma valsa. A menina não ficou atrás,e logo tratou de encostar uma das mãos desocupada no ombro do rapaz,enquanto a outra estava a segurar a dele.

.--.--.--.

Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de. Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no. Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi. Yume wa kanai mashita ka? ATASHI mada MOGAite iru. Kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo. Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo. Kowagari wa umare tsuki. Hi no atari basho ni dete. Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara. Ano sora koete yukeru ka na? Nante omottanda. Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa. Sore wa mada mienai. KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru. Nureta koi nu hiroi ageta dakede. Chotto warae chau hodo. Namida ga koborete kita. Aisaretai aisaretai bakari. ATASHI itte ita yo ne.Motomeru dake ja dame ne. Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto. Hidoku kizutsuketa. Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai. Ima zenbu. Hi no ataru basho ni dete. Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai. Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite. I can change my life. Demo kokoro no naka subete wo. Totemo tsutae kire nai. KANTAN ni ika nai kara. Ikite yukeru. Hi no ataru basho ni dete. Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo. I know... You know... Mayoi michi mo shikata nai. I can change my life. Sugite kita hibi zenbu de. Ima no atashi nanda yo. KANTAN ni ika nai kara. Ikite yukeru. .--.--.--. A música terminou,mais nenhum dos dois se separaram,e tão pouco isto estava no planos deles. .--.--.--. - Nee...Gaara-san...quem iria adivinhar que você dança tão bem assim. - disse a menina rindo,se deixando levar pelos atos,e conseqüentemente encostando o queixo juntamente com a cabeça no ombro do ruivo. - Hn...tenho que honrar seu digno nome..princesa.. - Ora Gaara-san,já disse para não chamar me assim. - Só o faço,se você parar de me chamar de Gaara-san... - Então como farei para chamar-lo de agora em diante? - disse a garota,retirando o queixo do ombro quente dele,não podendo deixar de sentir um leve arrepio quando uma pequena brisa gelada lhe toca a parte quente. - Só Gaara.. - Ora! Mais só Gaara não tem graça. - Pode me chamar do que quiser...menos Gaara-san.. - Gaara-senpai? oo' - Também não ¬¬ _- Nee..._Gaara-kun! - Ela sorriu radiante diante o novo nome dele. Enquanto Gaara respondeu com um sorriso belo. (_N/M. gostoso...xD_) .--.--.--. O silencio parecia ter predominado no local,onde apenas a música cultural ecoava pelos ares e por ora interrompendo o barulho das folhas ao vento. Mais nada daquilo era notado por _eles_,só se olhavam. .--.--.--. - Hmmm..Gaara-kun,vamo- quando ia terminar a frase,ela viu um tímido e bastante corado Gaara aproximar o rosto timidamente ao dela. Mesmo um pouco "longe" eles sentiam um a batida do coração do outro,um sentia a respiração do outro...e tudo estava tao..._quente_

Ele ia aproximando-se lentamente,mais certo do que estava fazendo. Já ela,não sabia o que estava acontecendo,e mesmo que soubesse ela não iria querer parar...era tudo tao novo,e gostoso.

A menina não sabia o porque,mais involuntariamente seus olhos esmeraldinos iam se fechando,assim que a respiração dele começou a ficar mais quente em seu rosto. Seus lábios entre-abriram para os do rapaz,Aquele seria o primeiro beijo dela,mais por incrível que pareça,ela não estava um pouco temerosa para o que iria acontecer a seguir.

_Um beijo_... Era tudo o que se passava na cabeça dele,e na dela.

_**Continua!**_

(Mary Apanha x.x) Tá bom continuei... e.e (_N/R. Viu falei que ia dar nisso e.é_)

.--.--.--.

Tão pouco puderam degustar disto,pois ao encontrar os lábios com o dele,e selar oficialmente o que seria a quele seu primeiro beijo, pois quando iria o fazer uma Maho desesperada apareceu correndo gritando por Sakura. Esta primeira com um loiro a segurando delicadamente pedindo-na para fazer menos barulho.

.--.--.--.

_Frio, _essa era a sensação dos dois,desde que se separaram-se bruscamente. Mais nem de perto estavam pensando nisto.

- ...Myaah..Sakura-chan...

- O que foi Maho?

- Você não nos apresentou o seu...- disse com certa malicia a neko,levantando o dedo mindinho acusadoramente.

- Ma-Maho!! Pare com isto! Ele não...ele é um...- já estava totalmente descompassada e embaraçada. E agora como ela explicaria? Sakura só sabia de alguma coisa,alguem a respondera,anotou mentalmente em agradecer-lo depois.

- Amigo. - completou Gaara,vendo o desespero da menina para explicar,mais não evitou momento algum de sorrir feliz (_N/R: Gaara-kun tá sorridente na minha fic xD / N/M. Concordo o.ó)_ pelo estado que ela se encontrava..._envergonhada_.

- Err...exato! Mais Maho...para que me chamou afinal?

- Sua mãe esta em trabalho de parto Sakura-c-

Não puderá completar,pois a amiga de madeixas róseas cumpridas,levantara a barra do vestido e saiu as preças,sem saber direito o caminho. Se deixando levar para onde suas pernas iam,para ao lado de sua mãe. Queria estar presente no nascimento do seu mais novo e único irmão.

.--.--.--.

- Apressada ¬¬ .- comentou a neko ao ver sua amiga desesperada indo loucamente para o lugar do parto da mãe da menina.

- Onde a rainha esta?

- ela ta na ala norte...porq- - não teve tempo de responder,pois o ruivo saiu em disparada atrás de Sakura,deixando uma Maho furiosa e um Deidara com um sorriso malicioso.

.--.--.--.

_- Mama_! _Mama_! Como você está? **(**_N/M: Rimou! n.n – N/R.: Mary hoje tá com a macaca_.**)**

Doce ilusão,sua mãe estava desmaiada de dor,pelo parto. Esta poderia ate ouvir-la,mas sem menos responder a sua pequena filha.

_- Papa_,o que a _mama_ tem?

- Ela está dando a luz a sua irmãzinha ou irmãozinho,vamos deixar os médicos trabalharem minha pequena,daqui a pouco voltamos,esta bem? - disse o pai da menina estendendo-lhe a mão,a convidando a se retirar dali por alguns instantes.

- Ok...-ela respondeu enlaçando a mão de seu pai com a própria,retirando-se de la.

_**Agora sim...continua!! XD**_


	5. O presente

_- Papa_! Pare de andar de um lado para o outro estás a me deixar mais nervosa!

- Mais minha filha...sua mãe esta naquela sala a algumas horas! Tenho medo de que aconteceu algo com ela,ou com a criança..

_- Papa_,sem mais nenhuma palavra. _Mama_ e meu novo irmão ou irmã,estão ótimos,e vamos rezar para que esteja tudo bem.- disse a menina segurando a mão de seu pai,forçando-o a ficar de joelhos,enquanto que a outra estava ocupada a segurar o colar que ganhou do seu amado _Deus._

.--.--.--.

- Aff...está a demorar de mais...- disse um rei impaciente.

- _Papa_,quando nasci também foi demorado assim? - peguntou ela,tentando mudar o assunto.

- Não...na época as coisas eram bem mais fáceis ...-ele respondeu tudo em detalhes para a pequena porque a pergunta minha filha?

-...

- Sakura? - Ele virou-se para ver-la,mais não a encontrou. - Sakura!?

.--.--.--.

_- Se papa me pega aqui,com certeza serei repreendida ç.ç_- Pensava a pequena correndo os corredores em busca ao quarto onde está sua mãe.

Mais ela,ao virar a esquerda do corredor acabou por chocar-se de frente com alguem.

- Perdão! Eu juro que não lhe-

Ela ficou paralisada,não conseguia pensar em nada,falar nada,e muito menos mexer-se _nada_.

A menina só conseguia se auto-perguntar..o que _ele_ estaria a fazer ali?

- Uchiha-san,o que fazes por aqui? - Ela estava mais que assustada. Como ele não envelheceu absolutamente _nada_ em três anos?

Talvez seja o fato dele ser um _Deus._

- Ora,ora, estava lhe procurando princesa Haruno. - Respondeu o moreno curvando-se diante a garota.

- Hmm..procurando-me? Para exatamente o q- - o rapaz não a deixara terminar a frase,pois fora prensada na parede com um dedo indicador dele tampando-lhe os lábios, não pode evitar de deixar o sangue do rosto ferver com o ato,mais tao pouco evitou ou entendeu.

Ela só entendeu depois,porque segundos após,seu pai passou diante deles as preças,nem tomando conhecimento da presença dela ou do Uchiha ali presente.

Quando o pai dela saiu de lá,o _Deus_ soltou a princesa e se curvou cordialmente.

- Peço-lhes desculpa princesa.

- Por ora, não precisas pedir desculpas senhor Uchiha,pois também de certo modo salvou a minha pele '-' - disse ela respirando fundo,tentando conter sua coloração do rosto normal.

- Fico-lhe grato...Mais porem não tenho muito tempo,e tenho que ir...mais antes..- ele deu uma breve pausa,fazendo surgir um pequeno pacote roxo que estava preso em um laço de cetim vermelho, surgir nas mãos dele, que logo foi entregue diretamente a ela. - Feliz aniversário princesa. Este é o primeiro presente,o outro você descobrirá em breve...cuide-se. - por fim,ele se aproximou dela,e depositou um beijo que era para ter sido no rosto dela,mais por descuido (_ou não_) capturou uma pequena parte dos lábios dela,sorrindo ao ver o estado que a deixou... Mais corada impossível.

Evitando quaisquer comentário que iria a vir,ele desapareceu sem deixar vestígio algum.

- Por céus,mais o que houve aqui? - Se perguntava mesmo sabendo que não iria ter resposta alguma.

.--.--.--.

- Filha onde esteve?

- Estava...precisando de tomar um pouco de ar...- escondeu ela,querendo encerrar o assunto com seu pai.

- E este presente em suas mãos? - perguntou um rei desconfiado.

- Isto? Ah,um presente que ganhei agora a pouco _papa_.

- Hum...tudo bem...

.--.--.--.

_Desconfortável..._14 letras definiam tudo o que a menina estava a sentir naquele momento,o silencio estava totalmente desconfortável.

- Nee.._Papa_...

- Sim?

- Nada não ¬¬''

- Tem certeza? o.õ

- Tenho ¬¬''²

- Sakura..

- Sim? n.n

- Você quer que seja menina ou menino?

- Eu queria que fosse um casal...- ela esperou a resposta de seu pai,mais ao invés só recebeu um belo de um engasgo por parte dele.

- Você..quer ter dois irmãos!?

- Sim! XD

- Porque?

- Porque...ter dois deve ser mais emocionante...e se eu tiver apenas uma irmã,vou querer ter também ter um irmão para saber como é,e sendo assim vice-e-versa...entendes?

- Sim... tem uma maneira interessante de pensar filha,geralmente a normalidade quer apenas um ou nenhum. Mais você minha pequena...quer logo dois...

- Siim! n.n'

.--.--.--.

Passos poderiam ser ouvidos vindo ofuscantes do corredor,ate onde se encontravam pai e filha,tendo uma 'conversa'.

- Vossa majestade e princesa Haruno,sigam-me por gentileza. - Ambos se levantaram e seguiram ao medico.

.--.--.--.

- _Mama_!! - a vontade era de pular em cima de sua mãe,e abraça-la ate não poder mais. Mas tao pouco podia,e ainda mais porque sua mãe estava a segurar a cada lado um recém nascido,o que fez Sakura chorar emocionada.- Um casal?

- Sim minha filha,um menininho e uma menininha.

- Que formidável! - exclamou a pequena brincando com o polegar da irmã e do irmão. - Mais...onde esta o _pap_- - Novamente não pudera perguntar pois seu pai já havia entrando as preças pela porta,segurando a mão de sua esposa.

- Konan-san,espero que você nunca mais me faça isto ouviu? - As lagrimas rolavam de seus olhos involuntariamente,abraçando mais sua esposa,que não pode evitar de chorar aos braços do marido.

.--.--.--.

Sakura se retirou do quarto,para deixar seus pais a sós por algum momento, e foi falar com o medico. Decidida a saber de algo.

- Mo-moço...o que houve com minha mãe?

- Ela teve uma má reação pela anestesia,mais ela tem sorte,porque algum Deus gosta dela...As chances de sobrevivência eram poucas..e ela sobreviveu e ainda deu a luz a duas crianças...nunca presenciei isto em toda minha vida.

_Ele..._A menina não evitou de pensar na hipóteses que fora ele,quem salvou sua amada mãe,e ainda por cima salvou seus dois mais novos irmãos. Não evitou as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos verdes.

De todos os presentes,aquele foi o melhor de toda a vida da pequena princesa, não podia a negar. Ele a prezou de um sofrimento sem fim,pois se perde-se sua mãe,seus dois irmãos ou na pior das hipóteses,os três,iria ficar em um poço de lástimas,mais ele evitou,e ainda por cima viera a ver no dia de seu aniversário. (_isso sem contar o beijo °¬°_)

Seu coração bateu mais forte ao pensar. E mesmo em lágrimas,a garota sorriu e pois se a andar até onde ela achava que seus amigos estavam,mais seu sorriso cresceu mais,quando viu um certo ruivo sorrir para ela,e a abraçar gentilmente.

- Nee..Gaara-kun,vamos chamar os outros..- disse ela segurando,e arrastando Gaara até o jardim.

- Sakura-chan! Parabéns! Eu e os outros ficamos sabendo da historia...- disse Maho,quando viu sua amiga chegar ao jardim.

- Obrigada Maho...eu vim chamar-lhes para vê-los,venham...-disse ela pegando a mão de Deidara,que este citado segurou a de Maho,e ao perceber,ambos coraram e uma certa princesa viu,e não pode evitar o sorriso malicioso de seus lábios.

_**Capítulo 5. O presente.**_

_- Mama_,podemos entrar? - Perguntou Sakura antes de entrar ao quarto com seus amigos.

- Claro,entre. - A voz rouca de sua mãe,foi pouco audível,mais todos ouviram.

_- C_omo estão meus mais novos irmãozinhos? - Disse a princesa,trazendo junto consigo seus amigos,que ficaram encantados com a cena, de família presente.

- Estão ótimos minha filha,quer segurar sua irmã?

- Mais é claro! n.n' – Respondeu Sakura empolgada,indo segurar sua irmã.

- Parabéns vossa majestade. - disseram Deidara e Gaara curvando-se diante a realeza.

- Obrigada rapazes...não precisam ser tão cordiais...fiquem mais a vontade por favor n.n' – Ela sorriu e recebeu um sorriso de cada garoto ali presente.

- Err..._Mama_,já escolheu os nomes?

_**A partir daqui Continua só com reviews xD...**_


	6. A escolha da princesa

_**Capítulo 6. A escolha da princesa.**_

- De seu irmãozinho,sim minha filha...agora o de sua irmãzinha ainda não...- Respondeu a rainha,enquanto analisava corretamente a pergunta de sua filha.

- Posso escolher-lo então _mama?_

- Claro minha querida! Só apenas não demore muito...tudo bem querida?

- Sim _mama!_ - Respondeu a princesa mais que contente.

.--.--.--.

- Já sei! Ela tem cabelos vermelhos como um fogo,e olhos escarlates vinho...então não tenho mais duvidas que o nome dela deveria ser...

- _Tayuya –_ Disse Sakura e por incrível que pareça o ruivo Gaara também respondeu juntamente com a princesa. O que fez Sakura olhar para ele espantada._(N/A: maus..mais eu adoro esse nome n.n')_

- Oh! É um belíssimo nome! - Quem se pronunciou foi Maho sorridente,enquanto acariciava a pequena cabeça,agora da mais nova, Haruno Tayuya.

- Também agradei-me com este nome minha filhinha...então será este! - Disse Konan sorrindo.

- Mais..._mama_ ainda não disse o nome de meu irmãozinho! Ande quero logo saber °.°

- Estava pensando e Sousuke...mais acho que Kouta fica mais parecido com ele..-

- _Mama!_ Ambos nomes combinam...mais acho que Kouta combina mais...

- Realmente...Haruno Sousuke fica muito a desejar...Ele será muito creditado a ser menina u.ú' - Maho deixou escapar seu pensamento alto,e todos ali presente riram da neko.

- Maho! Você não existe! rsrsrs...mais Haruno Kouta...soa mais firme...e esta decidido _mama!_ Kouta, Tayuya e Sakura! Ficou lindo! - riu Sakura enquanto acariciava a bochecha de seu irmãozinho mais novo.

.--.--.--.

- Crianças..já está na hora de vocês dormirem...e a proposito, Gaara e Deidara..avisaram a seus pais que estariam aqui?

- Não .-. - respondeu ambos em coro.

- Are,então eles devem estar mais do que preocupados mocinhos... - Konan disse para dupla com um tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo repreendedor.

- Sim senhora...então eu já vou indo...- começou o ruivo despendido-se dos presentes. - até breve.

- Bom,e eu..un também un...se não mamãe vai virar uma fera comigo un -.-' - Deidara também fez o mesmo,despedindo-se. - até un...'-'

- E agora,vocês duas mocinhas...

- E o que tem? '-' - respondeu uma Sakura já prevendo as palavras de sua mãe.

- Já dormirem...olhem só a hora,está mais que tarde meninas.

- Mais..mais..._mama_ ç.ç!!

- Sem mais nem meio mais, e amanhã as mocinhas tem afazeres..lembram-se?

- Sim sim...então já vamos mama...- a garotinha de cabelos rosados e compridos,aproximou-se de sua mãe,e logo a cobriu de beijos inocentes de boa noite. - Até amanhã..maninhos. - e fez o mesmo com seus mais novos irmãozinhos.

A princesa,esperou a sua neko, Maho, terminar de despedir-se para assim ir juntas para o quarto.

.--.--.--.

- Hoje foi um dia e tanto..não achas doninha? - Disse em tom normal e um tanto cansado,para sua dona quando as duas juntas passaram por um dos corredores que daria rumo ao quarto da princesa e da neko.

- Por ora, nem diga-me...- Sakura que continuava a andar lado a lado de Maho, suspirava ao lembrar deste longo dia, com a dança de Gaara,o nascimento de seus irmãos,e o presente de seu _Deus._

Mais pare ai,afinal,ela não se lembrava se teria aberto o presente ou não,e espere mais um pouco,onde ela teria o colocado?

- Maho! - ela apressada parou de supetão ao lembrar do presente, fazendo assim uma assustada Maho parar logo após e olhar-na mais que interrogativa. - O presente _dele_, sabe onde eu o colocara?

- Simples, ele está guardadinho no quarto, rsrsrs, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria perguntar.

- Esta guardado no quarto? Mais...quando!?

- Irei lhe dizer...

_Flashback e POV de Maho.:_

Eu estava caminhando pelos aposentos do castelo,a procura de minha dona,mais onde quer que eu passa-se não a avistava de maneira alguma.

Até que escultei vozes,pelas quais identifiquei-nas como as do rei e as de Sakura...mais não demorou muito,e antes de chegar a me aproximar-me dela, uma terceira voz um tanto cortada de cansaço foi audível,e logo rei e princesa haviam deixado o local.

Mais havia algo ali que realmente me chamou atenção,e era um pequeno pacote roxo que estava preso em um bem amarrado e delicado laço de cetim vermelho, previ então que seria um presente que deixaram lá para a princesa,e o busquei e levei até o quarto de Sakura.

E assim,como eu já sábia onde sua dona estaria,corri de encontro a ela,e no caminho acabei por encontrar Deidara e Gaara,então resolvi levar-nos comigo para irmos juntos de encontro com minha dona.

_Fim do Flashback e POV de Maho._

Sakura que até então escultava os relatos de sua amiga, ficara mais contente do que tudo,e não pode evitar de sorrir abertamente e 'pular' em cima de sua neko,demonstrando estado realmente contente.

- Obrigada Maho! Irei lhe agradecer pelo resto de minha vida...°.°!

- Ora que isso...não fiz nada de mais n.n'' , agora vamos?

- Ok! - respondeu mais animada que o possível "carregando" uma Maho que também sorria.

.--.--.--.--.

- Finalmente -.-!! - Assim que disse, Maho se "jogou" na cama,exausta,e logo agarrando aos lençóis de cor salmão,fofos feito plumas e penas delicadas.

- Ne...- enquanto Sakura fitava o presente em suas mãos. Tinha um tanto de receio em abrir-lo. Mais assim que a imagem do rosto _dele_ a veio na consciência,tomou coragem jamais vista,e começou assim a cerimonia para abrir o pacote, começando pela fita, onde com um pouco dificultosa desfez o laço e o nó,e logo abrindo a tampa roxa da caixa.

Seus olhos tremiam assim como todo seu corpo...tentando imaginar o que teria naquele pacote,e ainda mais, o que seu _Deus_ a teria dado de presente de aniversário.

_**Continua...hahaha '-'**_

_**Sou má neh? Rsrsrs..também axo ò.ó!!**_

_**daí vocês devem tá se perguntando assim: PQP porque parar LOGO ai Rukia!?**_

_**Daí eu responderei: Porque?? Porque deu vontade iaushdiusahduisa #leva chinelada# x.x'**_

_**Tá bom disculpa...maiiis..tem o siguinte...eu só vou revelar o PRESENTE se alguem acertar o que é...mesmo que eu passe mais de 30 capítulos escrevendo..eu não vou dizer...rsrsrs!**_

_**Campeonato tá aberto,vale respostas por msn e por aqui no FFnet...**_

_**Agora..gentee..deixa pelo menos uma review, criticando,chingando,elogiando,dando palpite, nem que seja um oi sua fdp '-'  
tá tá..isso não xD! mais nem que seja um Oi...ou sei láaá...ajuda neh /!!**_

_**Agora respondendo as reviews .-.''**_

**Bellinha2345:** Sim! Primeira fic rsrsrs..

Nossa! Obrigada pelos elogios °.°!

E não morra ç.ç!! Comenta antes xD! Sacanagem n.n , está aqui mais um capítulo...meio sem sal,mais como prometido ele está aqui .-.'

**Uchiha Aleeh:** Continuei! Rsrsrs

Também acho n.n'' com um Gaara,e um Uchiha (faz drama xD) atrás dela...vou começar a providenciar um cartório e mudar meu nome para Sakura também \õ/!!

rsrsrs..ta aqui mais um capítulo..

B e S i T o S

e

ja ne xD


	7. Aviso

**Isso não é um capítulo, e sim um aviso sobre algo muito importante. Acho que todos aqui **_**devem**_** ler porque eu,e acho que muitas e muitos ****_F_icwritteree****'s ficaram também horrorizados com esta anunciação,então,em nome de todos os Otakus e Otomes, a senhorita Hiei-and-Shino, postou isto a alguns dias atrás em uma fic da mesma, pela qual acompanho, ela em parceria com a senhorita Chibi Anne, decidiram fazer algo. Com este próposito, eu Rukia, entro com todas minhas armas nessa batalha.**

**- SENADOR QUER CRIMINALIZAR FANSUBBERS, FANFICS, TRADUTORES DE MANGAS, E REDES P2P.**

_(Esse é o título de uma reportagem)._

_Como o próprio título diz, um senador - que com certeza nada sabe sobre nós - quer fazer de nós, otakus e ficwritters criminosos. Isso só porque baixamos animes e mangás, doujinshis, escrevemos fanfics e outras coisas que, para ele, devem ser consideradas ilegais. Eu me pergunto o que ele faz, agora. Além do mais, a política e o Brasil já estão num estado crítico e, ao invés de pensar em algo para impedir que isso piore, nos vem com essa!_

_Nós não somos criminosos. E ele está tentando destruir nossa criatividade! Num país como esse, em que a leitura não é algo popular, existir jovens, pessoas, que escrevem e lêem quase diariamente é um lucro imenso. Agora eles querem proibir isso, como se nós que roubássemos, matássemos ou que até fôssemos corruptos, já que esse senador deve ser TÃO honesto como tantos outros._

_Não, eu não vou baixar minha cabeça. E eu espero que muitos aqui também não. Lógico, eu respeito a lei e acredito que algumas coisas são necessárias, mas proibir isso?! Existe uma petição para impedir tal fato e eu estou participando disso._

_E depois, qual será o próximo ato? Eles vão fazer o quê? Proibir os eventos de anime, a circulação de mangás em nossas bancas, os animes nas TVs?_

_Ou será que eles só fazem isso com as coisas que eles não conseguem lucrar?_

_Eu estou mandando esse aviso e fazendo a minha parte. E a Chibi Anne também. Se quiserem fazer sua parte/saber mais entrem em meu perfil. A primeira coisa que verão será o link da notícia original e a_**_ petição para impedir que isso ocorra._**

_Participe._

_Obrigada pela compreensão._

_Helen Louise Spethmann Quiroga,_

_vulgo "Hiei-and-shino"._

___**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado. Se você pensa como eu e é contra o projeto de lei para criminalizar as fanfics e os fansubbers, copie e cole esse texto no seu profile colocando seu nome na lista: **_

___Kyra Spring, Hiei-and-shino, Chibi Anne, Nylleve Cullen, Papillon Holie..._

_E entrem também no site: www(ponto)safernet(ponto)org(ponto)br(barra)petitioner(barra)projeto(underline)lei(underline)azeredo(barra)_

**Desde Já, Rukia agradece a colaboração de todos nesta batalha. E que nos vamos sem duvidas a vencer com tudo!**


End file.
